


Mittens

by SourSugarCube



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, This is a happy story, no animals die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSugarCube/pseuds/SourSugarCube
Summary: “A 14 year old cat is old in anyone’s book, they’ve lived a full life.” She pulled back and began flipping through her book, trying to find the correct page.“A 14 year old Witch though, still has their whole life ahead of them.”Edric and Emira were shocked, gobsmacked. Unable to move under the older Witches remarks.Slowly though, two identical, uncontrollable, face splitting grins crawled over their faces.“Mittens…We can turn Mittens into a Witch?”OrEver since they were 2, Edric and Emira have only had each other, and their cat Mittens.So when their 14 year old cats health takes a turn for the worst, they go to the most powerful Witch on the Boiling Isles for help.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	Mittens

Edric and Emira drag themselves through the front door around 7:00pm. Exhausted from the long day and only wanting to take crash in their beds. 

“We’re home.” Emira lazily called, slumping up the stairs. 

“Here kitty kitty kitty.” Edric sang after her. Ready to throw his school bag over the balcony and never look at it again. 

Just outside the twin’s shared bedroom door, was a 14 year old brown cat. Curled up and sleeping peacefully. 

Upon hearing their voices, Mittens slowly managed to raise their head, giving them a soft meow in greeting. 

Edric took a moment to crouch and scratch Mittens ears, while Emira continued to walk and look through her school bag. 

Mittens purred at the attention and nudged her nose against Edric’s palm when he tried to move away, only for him to scoop her up, despite several meows in protest as he walked through the bedroom door. 

Emira yanked out a tangled frog intestine scroll charger and hooked it up to her crystal ball before dropping onto her bed, where she pulled her pillow up to her face so she could scream into it before tossing it at her brother who pretended to be injured. 

“If that Barb dropout tries to “Help me.” One more time-“

“-Then your going to sic’ Mittens on them.” Edric scratched their cat’s chin. “Isn’t that right, you going to tear them a new one for not getting a hint.” 

For the twins second birthday, their parents had gifted them a small brown kitten in one of their mothers mitten boxes. 

As such, the twins named their newest playmate Mittens. 

Over the last 14 years, Mittens the cat had been glued to their sides since. Following them as they explored the massive manor, curling up with them as they did their increasing amount of homework, and staring on more then her fair share of pentagram posts.

Lately however, Mittens age had begun to show. 

She moved slower, was lethargic, and lately the twins had to begin bribing her with catnip and freshly ground kraken to eat full meals. 

Ever since a prank gone wrong several years ago, Edric and Emira had been alienated from the only social group their parents would have allowed them to socialize with. 

Leaving them with just themselves and their cat Mittens to talk too. 

After showering and finishing whatever school work was due tomorrow, the twins collapsed into their beds. Ready to sleep though the entire weekend.

Edric was awake before he even realized it. Jolting upright in the dark while his sister shook him and cried out that there was something wrong with Mittens. 

Edric’s groggy eyes landed to the cat at the foot of Emira’s bed, and a clump of ice was shoved down his throat when she tried to sit Mittens up. 

Mittens took a step forward towards Emira and stumbled as she tried to curl up to her leg. Edric started to get up. 

“I-I'll go get Mom and-“

“NO!” Emira shrieked as loud as a whisper would allow her to. 

“There just going to…do that to her.” Emira leaned her body more over Mittens, as if she was trying to protect her dear friend from the words themselves. 

“Then... lets go.” 

“Go?”

“Somewhere? T-the Beast keeping coven’s clinics are always open, right?"

With that in mind the twins expertly changed in their clothes and clocks, before snuck out of their suffocating house. The only difference between this and a night on the town was a fluffy green blanket Edric used to wrap Mittens up in while they carried her. 

Half way to the beast clinic though, Emira stops. 

“What would they do?” she asked out loud to no one in particular.

Edric stopped as well.

“She old… she’s dying from old age what would they do other than say its hopeless, and tell Mom and Dad that we were here?” Emira’s voice cracked. 

“Where else would we take her?” Edric gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on Mittens who had fallen asleep in the warm blankets. He felt useless. 

“We need someone who knows animals.” Edric clarified, turning around and walking back towards his sister. 

“And someone who’s not afraid of breaking a few rules to help one.”

It was stupid how long it took for the obvious solution to come to them.

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

It was much, MUCH too early for someone to be banging against her door. 

The sun still had yet to rise while Eda unfortunately did.

Her cursed bones ached and felt as if they had been broken and put back together again. Which, to be fair, they had thinks to that surprise transformation yesterday.

She had more then half a mind to crawl even deeper into her nest and forget she could even hear Hooty’s annoying voice as he chattered with whoever was on his side of the building. 

However, if Hooty wasn’t chasing them away… Then it might just be something actually important. Especially from what time it was. 

Forcing herself out of her comfortable position. Eda shuffled her way past a sleeping King and downstairs. Owlbert firmly in hand just in case.

A stretch and an extra loud back crack later, Eda finally yanked the door open…

To find the boiling isles very own Blight children at her doorstep.

There was a moment where the three of them froze and stared at each other in amazement.

“…What do you want?” Suspicion heavy in Eda’s voice as she eyed the strange bundle in the Blight boys arms. 

“Uh… um.” he was timid for a second, then shook it off like rain, standing straight in a way that reminded her too much of his mother. 

“You have pet’s right?” 

Not what Eda was expecting for him to say, but ok. 

“Yes I do, so?” The girl pushed herself forward and Eda took a step back. 

“And you take care of them? You make your own remedies and cures for them?”

“Again yes.” When your home attracted dozens of roosting owls at any given moment, you tended to learn how to modify Witch and demon healing potions to be bird safe. 

And mammal safe too, since King liked to get into WAY to many things he shouldn’t. 

The bundle was shoved into her arms and the twins both cried out in creepy, heartbreaking unison.

“Please help Mittens!”

Eda scrambled to keep the sudden rolled up weight from falling as she stumbled back a bit more. The Blights having no problem making their ways inside and shutting the door. 

Now there were many things Eda could have, and was tempted to do at this moment. 

Such as shove the package back into their arms and send them on their way. Wanting nothing more to do with Odalia or Alador then she had already had to deal with three decades ago. 

But these teens weren’t their parents.

And they were begging for her help while the sun was still well below the horizon. 

Ugh.

When had she become so soft.

Groaning and waving the twins to her kitchen where they eagerly followed. Eda carefully set the bundle onto her kitchen table and unwrapped a cat. A cat who was clearly getting close to the end of their rope.

Eda winced, as she carefully ran her fingers through the old cat’s fur, soft purrs emitted. The siblings looking at her with desperate hope in their eyes. 

Well... 

... Shit. 

She had assumed that maybe their pet had been injured, or was sick, heck maybe they were the victim of some cruel kids who thought to use them as curse practice. 

But this was old age. 

“Kids…” Eda signed, tugging a piece of her own hair behind her pointy ears.

“I’m sorry… but there’s nothing I can really do here.” 

Emira’s hands slammed against the table. A thin vase threatening to tip over.

“THERE HAS TO BE!”

Eda was unfazed. She understands the struggle, the fight of trying to change something that couldn’t be changed. The helplessness when you were able to manipulate objects and people in amazing ways thanks to magic, but unable to affect what really matters.

Eda pulled the vase back into place.

“Kid, this isn’t some toad leg you can soak away, or a pig’s eye you can cut off your neck. This is death you’re fighting.” Edric and Emira then frantically began listing things that they thought could possibly help.

“What about an energizing tonic?”

“An illegal healing spell?”

“A muscle strengthening elixir?”

Emira threw her hands up in frustration.

“I don’t even care if you have to turn her into an owl, just PLEASE help her!”

Eda paused for a moment.

Her eyebrows slowly climbing up her forehead.

“… Now there’s a thought.”

The twins were baffled, but this was something they could finally work with!

“Would turning her into an owl save her?” hope building in both of them.

“No.” Eda shot down, still pondering. 

A loud drop as Emira’s head hit the table a muffled “COME ON.” ringing out.

Eda’s back was toward them as she shuffled through cabinets, waving her hand in their general direction, not wanting to lose the train her mind was chasing.

“An Owl, no. Your cats dying because their old. Owls pretty much have the same life expectancy. Wouldn’t help.”

She grabbed a thick leather journal and turned back around at the twins. 

“But a Witch, however.” She walks forward. Examining Mittens ears, her tail, and her skins stretchiness.

“A 14 year old cat is old in anyone’s book, they’ve lived a full life.” She pulled back and began flipping through her book, trying to find the correct page. 

“A 14 year old witch though, still has their whole life ahead of them.”

Edric and Emira were shocked, gobsmacked. Unable to move under the older Witches remarks. 

Slowly though, two identical, uncontrollable, face splitting grins crawled over their faces. 

“Mittens…We can turn Mittens into a Witch?” 

“I mean,” Eda flipped past another page as one unceremoniously fell out. “I once turned a rat into a bat… How much different could it be?” then she froze, looking back up at the twins.

“But It won’t be easy.”

“We’ll do whatever you need.” Emira declared.

“or cheap.” 

“We’ll do it.” Edric joined.

“And we only have one shot. These ingredients are rarer then rare. You don’t want to know what I did to get some of these things at the night market. I think a few of these flowers are extinct now. Plus, there’s no guarantee. It just might end up with her passing away sooner.”

Hesitation. 

The twins looked at each other for a moment, then at Mittens who had curled herself into a loose ball on the table. Edric felt his throat close a bit.

“We don’t have a choice though, do we?”

Eda studied him for a moment, then Emira who nodded her head. Ready to take on the world for a chance.

“… Alright then. Let’s get started.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun was climbing over the Titans ribcage, and the twins thanked the Titan it was a weekend. 

Eda chopped roots, roasted herbs, scraped and mashed rotted blood, and burned purple bones. The twins were only in the illusion coven so there wasn’t much she trusted them to do, other than perhaps setting Mittens near the fireplace so she could keep warm. 

Eda wasn’t exaggerating about the inaccessibility to the ingredients she would need to make this happen. 

A cocoon filled with the dead caterpillar who once feasted on the extinct leaves of a coppery shrub.

A pressed tall and thin yellow flower from the human world.

The powdered wings of a fairy who never once ate a witch’s skin.

The blue fluff of a mushroom that only grew in the Titans nostrils.

And the liquefied heart of a framed thief that was later set free. 

Eda’s focus was perfect, adding the proper ingredients right on que, and raised and lowered the temperature as needed. King tried distracting her when he began bugging her into making him breakfast, only for the twins to physically pull him away, them wanting to make sure Eda had her complete focus on the task at hand. 

Finally, after several hours. Eda called Edric and Emira over and told them to add in what was needed to turn Mittens into a witch. They decided to do it together.

They tugged out about 30 hairs each, roots and all.

They collected tears from both of them into a single small vile.

And they both collected an equal amount of blood from each other to add to the elixir.

Finally, after all day of brewing, it was ready. 

The potion had been boiled down into a large pot of a thin, solid light green that bubbled on its own even after cooling down completely.

Emira picked the happily sleeping Mittens up and handed her to Eda who was now wearing shoulder length leather gloves. Edric meanwhile was put in charge of having a large blanket on standby. 

“Now it may look like a lot, but once your cats dunked, the stuff attaches and doesn’t let go. This isn’t gonna be fun to watch, but it should only last a few minutes. Ready?” She normally would have given that courtesy, but by the way the blight siblings were hold each others forearms like an anker, she figured a moment to take a breath would be alright.

The twins took the opportunity to snatch a greedy gulp of air before nodding. 

Without stalling any longer. Eda carefully lowered Mittens into the cooled pot and let her sink to the bottom before scooping her back up. 

Edric gasped as Eda hadn’t been kidding. The previously thin liquid had solidified like a giant ball of gum. Mittens yawled and struggled against the mixture bounding them as Eda held them out away from her body over her kitchens wooden floor.

The gummy potion clumped up and muffled the cat’s cry’s. Slowly the mass began to grow, changing and morphing, growing more as Mittens grew along with it. The outline of paws pushing against the confines slowly transformed to hands, and the yowls and howls morphed into the screams of a young witch.

Slowly, Eda lowered Mittens and the blob to the floor, her arms still trapped inside.

A moment passed.

Another moment.

Then the large blob of goo started to melt away from itself, as if it were repelled by whatever it encased. 

Eda’s arms were set free by the shrinking mass and Edric tossed her the blanket. 

The goo continued to melt away, until it revealed a shivering girl curled up inside who Eda quickly wrapped in the blanket. 

she had short brown hair like her fur, and when she looked up in a panic, her wide eyes were the same shape and yellow as the twins. 

She was shaking uncontrollably, terrified, cold, scared, and very recently in extreme pain. She looked around wildly and tried to fight off the blanket before immediately realizing how warm it was.

Edric and Emira were in awe. This girl who looked just like them was Mittens. THEIR Mittens. And she was now a witch. A real honest to Titan witch.

The siblings were dangerously close to breaking down. 

Mittens was going to be ok.

Some would say they were crazy for caring so much about a cat.

But that cat was the only real family they had. It was a sad truth but they cared far more for Mittens then their own parents, and they both knew that mittens had cared more for them then their parents did either. 

This was their family. 

And now for the first time, it feels like their family is actually together.

Edric, Emira, and their Little sister Mittens who just so happens to have been a cat for the past 14 years.

There are people who turn into worse things when cursed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Edric and Emira kneeled to the floor, the rest of the melted potion soaking through to their knees. 

Emira moved forward first, Mittens too distracted by Eda trying to dry her hair. 

“Mittens?” She wavered.

Mittens head shot up towards the noise, she locked eyes with Emira and they all froze.

A moment.

Then Mittens opened her mouth, and tried to make a noise, recognition in her eyes. 

Emira laughed, a shaky sound that carried too much weight away with it, she felt like she might be floating as she shuffled over to Mittens and Eda. 

Laughing and taking her new little sisters face in her hands. She couldn’t keep the tears and hiccup’s from falling when Mittens tried to crawl towards Emira like she would as a cat. 

Eda found a small, warm smile sneak onto her face as she watched the interaction.

Those laughs sharply changed into concerned shoots from both twins when Mittens toppled over, her arms shaky and weakened.

Eda scooped her up wrapped in the blanket and placed her on the couch, where she examined her arms, her eyes, her skin, her tongue and temperature before letting out a breath of relief. 

“It’s alright, she’s gonna be fine. She just went from being an elderly cat into a teenage witch, that takes a lot out of a person.” Eda made a spell ring, and a box of smoked and dried meat flew into her hand.

“Doesn’t help that she was an underweight elder either. She’s gonna need to gain a lot of strength before she’s ready to go out and about with you two.” Eda offered the new Witch the dried meat.

Amity took one look at the food and refused, trying to curl up under her blanket but not sure quiet yet how to use her thumbs. Eda’s face went flat before shrugging.

“Well, I guess this is where you two start paying off your debt.” She stood up and pulled another thick blanket over the couch. Kind of like a very small tent or fort. She gestured with the box of dried meat.

“You can start by bringing her back clothes and a variety of Witch edible food so we can see what she likes. Also, lots of that rich people health food and supplements. She’s been eating canned cat food all her life, sisters gonna need some Vitamin C or else she’s just gonna’ die from Scurvy anyway.”

The twins struggled to bring themselves to leave Mittens, but they figured that the faster they start the sooner they’ll be able to get back. 

They thankfully remembered to bring their wallets when they were originally on their way to the Beast keepers clinic, so they didn’t have to stop by at home and answer questions on where they’ve been and why the need to leave again so soon.

Thanking the owl lady several times before they left, they booked it for the market, a goal in mind and a sister to get back too.


End file.
